The Proud Family
'''The Proud Family '''is an American animated sitcom that ran on Disney Channel from September 15, 2001 to August 12, 2005. Production The Proud Family was created by Walt Disney Animation Studios animator Bruce W. Smith and was produced by Jambalaya Studios. Originally piloted for Disney's One Saturday Morning, then Nickelodeon, it was eventually picked up by Disney Channel and started airing in September 2001. An original pilot was made and produced by Nickelodeon in 1999 but was never shown to the public resulting in Nickelodeon passing the show on. Many of the later episodes of The Proud Family were produced using Adobe Flash. The series is the first Disney children's cartoon which did not premiere on network/over-the-air television, which had been done since 1984 when the Television Animation unit was started. It marked the first animated Disney Channel Original Series, and, incidentally, the only original animated series from Disney Channel not associated with, and to be produced exclusively to Disney's Television Animation arm. Characters Main Characters *Penny Proud (voiced by Kyla Pratt) is the main protagonist of the series, a 14-year-old girl living in fictional Wizville, California, who is usually embarrassed by her father, Oscar. She enjoys hanging out with her friends, even though they have gotten her into trouble, and left her to face danger by herself many times. She always listens to and respects her parents, but often caves in to peer pressure. She is a talented singer as shown when she becomes a solo singer for Wizard Kelly productions but quits after missing her old life. Penny is a straight 'A' student, and is part of the school newspaper staff. At one point, she tried out for cheerleading, but due to having an accident with the stage being converted into a giant CD, LaCienega got the last spot on the squad. Penny is also good at writing and reciting poetry, and becomes jealous when Dijonay becomes just as good as her. In The Proud Family Movie, Penny turns 16, and she begins to want independence, but her father has issues letting her go. She saves the world and makes up with him, and he finally realises she's her own person who can make her own decisions. *Oscar Proud (voiced by Tommy Davidson) is the over-protective father of Penny, BeBe and CeCe, and son of Suga Mama. Oscar is characterised as hyperactive, immature, childish, but still a well-meaning man. Oscar owns and operates his own snack food business called "Proud Snacks" whose flavours are unpopular. *Trudy Proud (voiced by Paula Jai Parker) is the veterinarian mother of Penny, BeBe and CeCe. She comes from a relatively wealthy family, including her father who is a doctor and her sister Diana who is a famous actress. She often gives Penny advice when Penny is in trouble. Trudy is married to Oscar, and in turn often forces him to see the logical side of an argument. She is the level-headed one in the family along with Suga Mama. *Suga Mama Proud (voiced by Jo Marie Payton) is Penny, BeBe and CeCe's hip, wrestling-loving grandmother, Oscar and Bobby's mother and Trudy's mother-in-law who does Tae Bo. She is very nice but sassy, and always gets straight to the point when she talks. She can even tease and beat up Oscar, but loves him deep down (during The Proud Family Movie, she finally gives him some respect and listens to him for once). She has the highest regard for Trudy. Her age is unknown (although in "She Drives Me Crazy" it is said she had a driver's licence that expired in 1938), and is often made fun of by Oscar. An event from 20 years ago shows her looking exactly the same as before. Suga Mama is in love with Papi, who often makes rude remarks about her in Spanish which she thinks are compliments. She shows extra amounts of love for her poodle, Puff. She is really into pink dresses and afro puffs, hence the name of her dog, Puff. Like Puff, Suga Mama also displays a really warm relationship with Penny and sometimes even agrees with her ideas. *BeBe and CeCe Proud (voiced by Tara Strong) is Penny's troublemaking two-year-old fraternal twin siblings. BeBe is a boy with an afro and always has a bottle in his mouth, while CeCe is a girl with brown hair and a pink dress with pigtails. BeBe and CeCe are named after the gospel music brother and sister duo, BeBe and CeCe Winans. BeBe's eyes are never seen, due to his afro hairdo. They love Penny very much, but at times they play too roughly with her. They are often seen playing with Puff, and most of the time, Puff ends up getting injured. In the episode "Twins to Tweens", Penny wishes that they were teenagers so she wouldn't have to babysit them anymore, but reverted to their infancy by the end of the episode for continuity's sake (and because they were ruining Penny's life). *Puff (voiced by Tara Strong in the series, Carlos Alazraqui in the movie) is Suga Mama's beloved pet poodle. Puff is often tormented by the baby twins, BeBe and CeCe, who play roughly with him. He does however, show a soft side for Penny. It is also shown that Puff likes to watch drama shows and in one episode he even posed as a black poodle on a fancy famous French magazine. *Dijonay Jones (voiced by Karen Malina White) is Penny's selfish, untrustworthy, and enthusiastic best friend. She has an obsessive crush on Sticky. She also loves to gossip and has gotten Penny in trouble many times. Eventually, Penny gets fed up with Dijonay mistreating her, and completely loses her trust in her, though they still remain friends. Dijonay's name is a pun on the name of Best Foods'/Hellmann's Djionnaise: and she has 9 younger siblings all named after spices, seasonings and condiments. *Zoey Howzer (voiced by Soleil Moon Frye) is a nerdy, timid, shy, kind, smart and one of the only white characters in the show. She is very insecure about her looks and wants to be accepted. Zoey is known for being a follower and Penny often has to talk sense into her. *LaCienega Boulevardez (voiced by Alisa Reyes) is Penny's frenemy and the daughter of Felix and Sunset Boulevardez. She is popular and beautiful in Penny's school, as well as an excellent student. Penny and LaCienega despise each other and Penny is usually stuck hanging out with her, since LaCienega is friends with Dijonay, and their parents and grandparents are best friends. LaCienega is able to convince her parents that she is a very sweet and moral young lady, but in reality, she is very vain, arrogant, obnoxious, selfish and snobbish. Despite her stubborn attitude, she is secretly envious of Penny deep down, but would never show it. LaCienega and her mother Sunset are named after La Cienega Boulevard and Sunset Boulevard, two Los Angeles area arterial roads that meet in West Hollywood, California. *Sticky Webb (voiced by Orlando Brown) is Penny's other best friend. He is shown as a cool tech nerd who is able to build or hack any type of device. He seems to have a crush on Penny and is constantly trying to avoid Dijonay's affection. He does have some affection towards Dijonay, such as when she ignores him, he gets jealous. *The Gross Sisters (voied by Raquel Lee) is the neighbourhood bully, who goes around stealing money from students, faculty and even parents (including her own). The family live in a rough housing estate in the city, so they have to do chores to support it. Nubia's catchphrase is "Hands up, cash out!". Nubia's silent sisters (whom she often treats like dirt) are the heavily built, Olei (who serves as Nubia's bodyguard) and the short statured Gina (who collects the money for Nubia). Despite the constant mistreatment and abuse, Nubia is protective over her sisters and threatens anyone who might endanger or hurt them. Their names are a play on skin care products Neutrogena, Nivea and Olay, which is ironic as their skin is noted to be dry, ashy and blue. Supporting Characters *Bobby Proud (voiced by Cedric the Entertainer and Arsenio Hall in the movie) is Oscar's older brother and Suga Mama's eldest son. He is a fan of groups like Kool & The Gang among others. He sings and talks like the lead singers of the 1970s funk bands Cameo (Larry Blackmon), The Ohio Players (Sugarfoot) and The Commodores (Lionel Richie). He has a 1959 Cadillac Eldordo that only plays one songg and has hydraulics and also a parachute for some safety reasons (as shown in the episode "Thelma and Luis" when Suga Mama and Papi accidentally drive it off the Grand Canyon and the parachute saves them). Suga Mama favours him over Oscar. He often has Oscar do things that annoy him very often, but ironically lead to Oscar meeting beautiful women. For example, he gets Oscar to be an Ice Cream man at a basketball game, which leads to one of the cheerleaders asking Oscar out on a date. Bobby and his band, DisFunkshunal Junction, are a clear parody of band leader George Clinton (also known as Dr. Funkenstein) and his band Parliament-Funkadelic, also known as P-Funk. Bobby reveals in the episode "She Drives Me Crazy" that the band is from East St. Louis, Illinois. *Wizard Kelly (voiced by Aries Spears) is the mayor of the town, whose face is never seen (except a very brief scene in the film). Kelly is an incredibly wealthy, very smart and famous businessman who made his fortune playing professional basketball. He is a parody of NBA Legend, Magic Johnson. *Smart Baby/Red-Nosed Baby (voiced by Ron Glass) is an infant with a droll expression, who enjoys harassing Oscar. Whenever Oscar tries to expose him he responds as if he's just a regular baby, with a "Goo Goo". Despite him being a baby he's shown to be able to speak as if he were an adult. *Felix Boulevardez (voiced by Carlos Mencia) is Oscar's neighbour and best friend. (Oscar and Felix were also the names of the lead characters from the TV sitcom The Odd Couple). He is the father of LaCienega and the husband of Sunset. He and Oscar often get into trouble together. He and Oscar have a lot in common; both have dominating wives, both have parents living in their home (Oscar has Suga Mama and Felix has Papi) and both have teenage daughters. The differences between them is that Oscar is tall and skinny and Felix is short and overweight, and Felix is also richer and more successful than Oscar at everything, but that does not affect their friendship. They are also very strict with their daughters hanging out with boys. *Sunset Boulevardez (voiced by Maria Canals) is Felix's wife and Trudy's sidekick. She is the mother of LaCienega, the wife of Felix and is a police officer. *Papi Boulevardez (voiced by Alvaro Gutierrez) is Felix's father and Suga Mama's love interest. He is the grandfather of LaCienega. He speaks only Spanish and as a result he can get away with insulting Suga Mama. However, Suga Mama believes that he is sweet-talking her which increases her affection towards Papi. He is also known for his trademark cackling when after he insults Suga ama or on some occasions. Ironically in The Proud Family Movie, Papi becomes enamoured with the Spanish speaking clone of Suga Mama, who promptly beat him up when he insulted her. Papi is a parody of Cesar Romero's character The Joker on the 1966 TV series Batman (as Romero was of Spanish descent and his laugh is reminiscent of the Joker's). *Michael Collins (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is Penny's flamboyant friend. Due to his effeminate interests, he is often bullied. However, he does stand-up for himself and sometimes gets over excited. In addition to this, his father is ashamed of him and often tells him to call him coach in public. *Doctor Payne (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) is the doctor, whose build and mannerisms are based on those of Mr. T. Oscar usually suffers painful treatment at his hands. He calls Penny "Itty Bitty" and Suga Mama "Sugar Bear". *Peabo (voiced by Cree Summer) is the Prouds' 9-year-old neighbour. He is very smart and often tries to warn Oscar whenever Oscar does something dangerous, though Oscar never listens and suffers for it. He is the only one who likes Proud Snacks. He at first has a crush on Penny, then Zoey, and ends up dating one of Dijonay's sisters. *Lil' Wiz (voiced by Aries Spears) is Wizard Kelly's son. Notable Guest Stars *Al Roker: A Faustian man who grants wishes at a horrible price. *Alicia Keys: A judge on the fictional TV show Teen Idol. *Angel Joseph (Samuel L. Jackson): A homeless man who was formerly a construction worker. *Angel Margaret (Vivica A. Fox): Joseph's wife. *Angel Stephanie (Raven-Symone): Joseph and Margaret's daughter. *Randi (Ashanti): Wizingdale's Department manager. *Boonnetta Proud (Mo'Nique): Oscar's crazy cousin. *Carlos (Kel Mitchell):Asks Penny on a date. *Chanel Parker (Solange Knowles): Trudy's neice. *Chester the Duck (Frank Welker): A duck Penny found. *The Credit Card (Steve Harvey): Penny's credit card. *Debra Williams (Vanessa L. Williams): Friend of Oscar and Trudy (the latter's college roommate) and the woman in the Thingy costume. *Diana Parker (Sheryl Lee Ralph): Trudy's sister who is a Broadway star. *"Fifteen (15) Cent" (Omarion): A young rapper with a crush on Penny. He is a loose parody of 50 Cent. *Garrett Krebs (Ving Rhames): The antagonist of the Halloween episode "A Hero for Halloween". *Johnny McBride (Shia LaBeouf): A classmate in Penny's algebra class; an obnoxious paraplegic who has a crush on Penny. *Quan Wong (Dante Basco): Penny's love interest in "Romeo Must Wed". He makes minor appearances in other episodes. *Leslie Parker (Wendy Raquel Robinson): Trudy's sister-in-law. *Lisa Raye (LisaRaye McCoy): A dance instructor for 15 Cent's video. *Lou Rawls (Lou Rawls): Voices himself in Penny's dream sequence and singing "You'll Never Find Another Love Like Mine". *Mariah Carey: Trudy's client. *Mrs. Maureen Parker (Cicely Tyson): Trudy's mother. *Mega (Ray J): A boy who runs a website where kids download songs for free. *Ray Ray Proud, Sr. (Anthony Anderson): Oscar's crazy cousin. *Ray Ray Proud, Jr. (Jamal Mixon): The son of Ray Ray Proud, Sr. *Reuben Parker (David Alan Grier): Trudy's rich brother. *Sista Spice (Jenifer Lewis): Suga Mama's sister. *Sunny Stevens/Iesha (Gabrielle Union): The teen star of Penny and her friends' favourite show, Iesha. The show is a loose parody of UPN's "Moesha". *Teen BeBe and CeCe (Lee Thompson Young and Sicily Sewell): The teen forms of BeBe and CeCe who appear when Penny wishes that they were older so she doesn't have to babysit them. *Dr. Vincent Parker (Robert Guillaume): Trudy's father. *Juicy's Spoken Word Contest Host (Mos Def). Episodes See Also: List of The Proud Family Episodes Crossover with Lilo & Stitch The Proud Family visit Hawaii on an episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series entitled "Spats" in which they star at Jumba & Pleakley's Bed & Not Breakfast and Suga Mama inadvertently activates an experiment that causes spats. Spin-off The Proud Family Shorties is an Online Cartoon spin-off of The Proud Family created by Bruce W. Smith. It follows the adventures of BeBe and CeCe Proud and Puff the dog. Cast *Tara Strong as BeBe and CeCe Proud/Puff *Jo Marie Payton as Suga Mama Proud *Kyla Pratt as Penny Proud *Tommy Davidson as Oscar Proud Re-runs The Proud Family re-ran on ABC as part of Disney's One Saturday Morning from May to July 2002. The series was shown on Disney Channel as part of Disney Replay on October 1, 2015 and aired again on December 24, 2015 with the episode "Seven Days of Kwanzaa". Syndication In 2002, ABC launched the series as a part of its Saturday morning block, ABC Kids. The series aired in syndication on BET in 2008. It also aired on Toon Disney until February 2009, when the channel shut down. The Proud Family was also aired on The Family Channel in Canada. In 2010, the series began airing on Centric. In Jamaica, it airs on TVJ. In the United Kingdon, the series aired on ITV in 2002 as part of the network's Saturday morning Diggin' It show. Video Game See Also: The Proud Family (Video Game) Film In 2005, The Proud Family Movie premiered as a DCOM on Disney Channel. The film served as the series finale. Awards and Nominations *Annie Awards **2003 - Outstanding Character Design in an Animated Television Production - Shannon Tindle **2003 - Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Television Production Produced for Children - (Nominated) **2003 - Outstanding Writing in an Animated Television Production - James E. West II and T. Smith III for episode "I Had A Dream" - (Nominated) **2003 - Outstanding Directing in an Animated Television Producion - Bruce W. Smith for episode "A Hero Fo Halloween" - (Nominated) **2004 - Outstanding Character Design in an Animated Television Production - Shannon Tindle *BET Comedy Awards **2004 - Outstanding Animated Series - (Won) *Casting Society of America **2002 - Best Casting for Animated Voice Over, Television - Eileen Mack Knight - (Won) **2003 - Best Casting for Animated Voice Over, Television - Eileen Mack Knight - (Won) *Image Awards **2002 - Outstanding Youth or Children's Series/Special - (Nominated) **2002 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth or Children's Series/Special - Tommy Davidson - (Nominated) **2003 - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series - Ving Rhames - (Nominated) **2003 - Outstanding Perfomance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - Kyla Pratt - (Nominated) **2003 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - Jo Marie Payton - (Nominated) **2003 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - Tommy Davidson - (Nominated) **2003 - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series - Cedric the Entertainer - (Won) **2004 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - Kyla Pratt - (Nominated) **2004 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - Tommy Davidson - (Nominated) **2005 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - Kyla Pratt - (Nominated) **2005 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - Jo Marie Payton - (Nominated) **2005 - Outstanding Performance in a Youth/Children's Series/Special - Tommy Davidson - (Nominated) *Kids' Choice Awards **2004 - Favourite Cartoon - (Nominated) *NAMIC Vision Awards **2004 - Best Comedic Performance - Paula Jai Parker - (Nominated) **2004 - Best Comedic Performance - Jo Marie Payton - (Nominated) **2005 - Best Comedic Performance - Jo Marie Payton - (Nominated) **2005 - Children's - (Won) *Television Critics Association Awards **2004 - Outstanding Children's Programming - (Nominated) Category:The Proud Family Category:Disney Channel Shows